A Christmas You Won't Forget
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim always hated Christmas and nothing was going to change that. It's Christmas night and Kim gets a phone call that changes everything. "Well there goes another thing to add on the list on why I hate Christmas" Read and found out what the news was! Will true love prevail at the end? One-Shot


**Hey guys I back with another one-shot. It's different from my other stories but I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Happily Holidays and Merry Christmas! Please make sure you review this story please! It would mean the world to me :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim Crawford never liked Christmas. Period. Sure she liked the presents but the happiest she showed was all fake. Her family was always peppy and happy and that was natural for them, but for her it was always forced. Thankfully no one caught on so she was fine.

* * *

It was Christmas night and Kim was staring out her window. Snowflakes could be seen falling in the moonlight. It was very peaceful until her phone rang and cut the silence. She groaned before getting and picking it up. That was probably one of the smartest things she did all year.

"Hello?" she said in the phone

"Kim? Kim please tell me this is you" said the voice

Kim suddenly got really worried. "Jack? Is that you are you okay? Jack?!"

"Kim thank god I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I will be watching over you" Jack said panting

"Jack why are you panting what's happening?" Kim shouted in the phone

"Kim don't worry about me just please say I love you back before I go" Jack said and you could hear muffled voices in the background

"Jack I love you. But what do you mean before you go? Jack you're scaring me" Kim said

"Don't worry about anything Kimmy I'm just glad I got to hear that. I love you and don't forget that." Jack said and in the background you could the distant voices getting louder

"Jack are you okay? Please Jack what's happening?" Kim shouted to the phone tears threatening to spill

"Kim I love you"

"I know Jack I love you too. Why are you acting like thi-" Kim started but got cut off by a gunshot

Kim's eyes widen. Tears were coming down for her eyes. She dropped to the ground and her phone dropped with her

"please don't be Jack please don't be Jack" Kim prayed to herself

"Thank god I thought we have to chase him all day." said the mysterious voice

Kim muffled a sob when she heard that. When she heard the footsteps fade away she finally screamed into the phone and broke down.

"JACK PLEASE. JACK ARE YOU ALIVE PLEASE JACK I LOVE YOU" Kim yelled into the phone

"Shh Kimmy don't cry... ***cough***I'll watch over you... I love you so much Kim." Jack wheezed out. Then the line went dead.

"No Jack! Jack!" Kim screamed.

Kim got up and ran and ran. She ran to the only place Jack could have been late at night on Christmas night. She ignored her families questions and protest on why she left the house but she didn't care. She needed to find him NOW! Kim speed her way to the alley that was close to the dojo. The alley that Jack was always known to take when he wanted to get home quickly. Tears still running down her cheeks she made it to the alley. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Get an ambulance to the alley next to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo NOW! Some got shot and there's no time left." Kim shouted in the phone and ran over to find Jack. Kim gasped at the sight of Jack. He was shot in the chest and blood was pooling out. Kim sobbed and dropped down to her knees. She took her jacket off and applied pressure to the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Tears were stream down her face as she chanted Jack's name over and over again.

"Please don't cry" Jack said in a hoarse voice.

"JACK! You're going to be okay. Save your breathe and keep your eyes opened please. Help is on the way Jack I can't lose you now." Kim pleaded

"Shh they're not gonna make it in time Kimmy. Please smile for me one last time before I go" Jack asked.

Kim gave Jack a small smile. She leaned in and gave Jack a tender kiss on the lips, and Jack smiled weakly She could see the paramedics coming out of the ambulance rushing over to the both of them.

"I love you Jack. Please don't go yet please" Kim said quietly as more tears streamed down her face.

"Love you too Kim. I promise I'll make it" Jack said quietly as he struggled to keep his eyes opened

"How long ago was he shot miss?" asked one of the paramedics.

"About 3 minutes ago" Kim choked out

The paramedic nodded as they took Jack's body in the ambulance.

"Would you like to come miss?" The other paramedic asked?

Kim nodded and she climbed on and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital they rushed Jack to the operation room. Kim waited by the entrance and called the Brewer family and her family telling them that she was okay and that Jack got shot. Both families quickly made their way over to the hospital and waited for the results.

The doctor came out with a grim expression

"I'm sorry to say but Jackson Brewer didn't make it out of the surgery" the doctor said with sadness in his voice.

Mrs. Brewer and Mrs Crawford broke out crying while their husbands tried to stay strong but let a few tears slip from their eyes. Katie Brewer, Jack's older sister sobbed a little and went over to hug Kim's little sister Lily. Kyle Crawford (Kim's older brother) went over and gave Mikey Brewer (Jack's older brother) a bro-hug. And Kim she froze. She let a few tears slip but her body shut down on her. Everyone thought that she would be the one that broke down sobbing and screaming "Why" but she didn't. This was just another thing to add to the list on why she hated Christmas. This was not happening... Jack had to make it... He promised and he never broke promises. Ever. Kim ran out of the hospital as fast as she could. She had to do this, to be with him. She could hear 2 pairs of feet following her. It was probably Mikey and Kyle. And she was right.

"Kim don't do anything stupid!" yelled Kyle

"Jack wouldn't want you to do whatever you're thinking" shouted Mikey

She shook her head and continued to run. She absolutely HAD to do this. It would benefit both her and Jack. She looked up and saw she was at a local corner store that was about to close. She quickly went in and purchased a very sharp knife. Kim quickly walked to the same alley that Jack was shot in. She carefully took out the knife and stared at it. Kim raise the knife and was about to plunge it into her stomach but stopped. She looked up to see a ghost Jack and she smiled a little with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jack, we can finally be together again" Kim whispered as she plunged the knife into her stomach.

* * *

She screamed. It was painful but it was worth it. Just to be together with her love, she would do anything. Kim pulled out the knife and twice as much blood was oozing out of her. She closed her eyes as a bright white light was taking over her vision. When the bright light surpassed, she saw a muscular tan arm reach out to her with a hand held out. She grabbed the out stretched hand only to come face to face with Jack. She smiled when she saw him and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled away Jack began to speak.

"You did a stupid thing Kim. I know I would miss you but I would've waited for you here." Jack said as he stroked Kim's hair.

"I know, you could've waited but I couldn't. I love you and now we can eternity together." Kim said sweetly as she gave Jack a peck on the lips

"Kim eternity sound like a long time, I don't think I could last that long with you" Jack joked

Kim smacked him in the arm.

"Kidding" Jack said as he held his arms up

"Hehe I know... Merry Christmas Jack" Kim said

"Merry Christmas Kim" Jack replied

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please REVIEW**

**It was a sad story.. sigh I don't like writing sad stories but I thought I would give it a try. But it had a happy ending! See I CAN"T WRITE SAD STORIES! I hope you guys cried because I did while I wrote this... twice.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Review!**** Xoxo**


End file.
